


Dreams Do Come True

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babyfic!, F/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Another Day In The Blakes House .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> BELLARKE FLUFF !!

To say that Clarke was living a fairy tale was an understatement, more like a dream come true. Two beautiful daughters, five-year-old Athena with dark hair and eyes just like her father and one-year-old Adelaide with her blonde hair and striking bright blue eyes. Clarke was currently seven months pregnant and was enjoying a girl’s day. The girls were in a line braiding each other’s hair while Bellamy stood at the room door watching his special girls. 

“Why is that all of you look so adorable? I’ll never now,” he said with a smile and a chuckle before lowering to Clarke’s level to kiss her lips 

“Glad to know I still look cute with all this extra weight” she rolled her eyes playfully as she finished Athena’s braids. 

“All done sweetheart” she said kissing the crown of Athena’s head.  
“Thank you mommy” Athena said 

Clarke let out a small laugh.

“No problem baby girl” 

With that both Clarke and Bellamy headed of to their room. 

“So how was work?” Clarke asked leaning against the dresser.

“Nothing much, lots of boring paper work, so in other words, my boss is taking away precious time I could be using to be by my lovely wife and future child.” Bellamy sighed but put on a smile as he walked up to Clarke and hugged her.

“It’s fine babe we still have two months and I have the girls with me” Clarke said with a giggle. 

“Mommy, daddy wook!” Adelaide came running into their room making them smile. 

“Adi wait you forgot your bow” said Athena, coming after her baby sister and placing the small bow on her. 

Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t be anymore happier as their dreams did come true only two months until it was fully done with their son Mason.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @rebelprincessbellarke


End file.
